A World With Out LightPrologue
by J.B. Ryan
Summary: Rated T just incase.


**A World With Out Light**

**Prologue**

**Avery**

Sometimes it's hard to get through every day without biting someone's head off. It's even harder when you can't see that person's head, or any of that person for that matter. But, I seem to be able to get by somehow. I generally don't snap at people. That's just how I am. But today, I've made an exception. Arkem Briz needs to take a hint and leave me alone. "This is the last time I am going to say this, Briz. Piss off!"

"Damn. Avery's getting angry." I could hear Arkem move closer to me. "You're hot when you're mad."

"That's it! I'm going to kill him! Point me in the right direction! I'm going to kill him!" I shouted. "Whoever's holding on to me, let go! I'm going to kill him!"

"Avery. Calm down." My brother whispered in my ear, tightening his hold on me. "It's okay. We'll handle this. Right, Ryuzaki?"

"Yes." I could hear L's computer chair rolling across the room, stopping slightly in front of me. "Arkem. If you cannot restrain yourself, I will have to ask you to leave this investigation."

"That's it? Ask him to leave?" I asked. "Oh, come on! At least let me hit him a couple times! Please."

"I'm sorry, Avery." Ryuzaki said. "But we cannot have any violence here."

I looked to where my best friend's voice was coming from. "That's bull shit! What about the other day when you and Light were going at it?"

"That's different." Light spoke up. "We're chained together. We get frustrated with each other."

"So, are you saying if I was chained to Arkem, you'd let me kick his ass?"

"No."

"What the hell?"

"Avery. Don't worry about it." My best friend, Calla, said. "My brother's not worth it. And if he doesn't leave you alone, I'll kick his ass myself."

I smiled. My friends were always there for me. I knew that, even though I couldn't see any of them. I was never left alone, even though I have ways of getting around. Calla shares a room with me here at Headquarters. She's always placing clothes out for me every day, claiming that I always look great in what she picks out for me. I take her word for it, but sometimes I'm not too sure.

My brother barely ever leaves my side. Ever since our parents were killed about a year ago, Raden has had to take care of me. He's quite overprotective, but I'm used to it. He's not very strict with me. The only rule he really has is that he doesn't want me left alone with a guy.

Ryuzaki and I became friends a couple months ago when he told me he was L and wanted me to help with the Kira case. I accepted. I want to catch Kira. I want him to pay for all of the evil he has brought into the world.

Near and I became friends shortly after I joined the investigation. I had accidently stepped on a jigsaw puzzle he was working on. I apologized and offered to help him finish it. He was confused, but he accepted. He soon realized that even blind people can work on puzzles.

All of my friends are great, but the one who I really love is Light Yagami. I've been friends with Light for about three years, and I've been crushing on him for longer. He sees me as his best friend. But I can't help but think that there may be hope. But, then again, he is dating that super model, Misa Amane. I guess he and I just aren't meant to be.

"Ryuzaki. 24 more criminals were reported to have died yesterday."

I could hear the others gasp as Deputy Director Chief Yagami told them the news. "24? That's one per hour." Raden stated. "But… I thought Kira was a student."

"I guess we can rule that out." Light said.

"No. That's just what Kira wants." L told him. "I wonder. Is it possible for Kira to determine the date and time of his victim's deaths?"

"Do you really think that's possible Ryuzaki?" I asked. "Do you really think Kira has that much power?"

"I'm not sure. But we have to put it into consideration. We can't rule anything out just yet. I still believe that Kira is in fact a student."

"That's crazy L, I mean Ryuzaki." Matsuda said. "Why would a student go through so much trouble just to kill criminals?"

"Maybe Kira feels that he is bringing justice to this world?" Light offered.

"No matter what his reasons are, he's a murderer." I said. "And I will not rest until he is caught, and executed."

"None of you think he's justice in any way?" Arkem asked. "I mean, crime rates have dropped immensely."

"Who cares? Leave the apprehending to the police." I said. "Or maybe Kira can help. I don't know. But you can't kill people. It makes him know better than the people he's killing."

"Wow Avery. A lot of people disagree with Kira's way of bringing justice." Light stated. "But you seem to hate him with all your heart."

"I do. I hate Kira. I want him caught and killed."

"Avery… I can't help but think there's more to it than just the fact that he's a murderer."

I looked down, trying to keep my tears back. "Kira killed my father, and his fiancée. My father was working on the case undercover, and was killed by Kira. His fiancée tried to get to the task force with important information, but Kira got to her first." I looked up, hoping I was looking in the right direction. Everyone was silent, letting me vent. "That's why I hate Kira. My parents were not bad people. He got rid of them for his own sake. Kira is evil, and I will not rest until he is dead."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started to cry. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. "Avery." Near whispered in my ear. "Come with me to the other room. Let's get your mind off of this."

I nodded and let Near lead me out of the room. Just before the door closed, I could hear Light whisper, "I'm sorry."


End file.
